Existing grid storage options, such as flow batteries, lithium-ion batteries, flywheels, compressed air, capacitors, hydrogen storage and hydro-storage all have significant drawbacks that have prevented them from being viable solutions to the grid storage conundrum. In addition, the vast majority of power generation is thermal in nature such that the electricity must be produced immediately as there is no efficient means for storing heat for long periods of time without losses. Grid storage is the key to unlocking the inherent inefficiencies in the electrical grid and to maximizing the output from the consumption of fossil resources. To date, the energy industry has no economical large-scale electrical storage options. There is a need for better and more efficient use of the electrical energy produced by providing storage facilities that buffer the differences between production and demand.